Dopplegangers are Fun
by Rod
Summary: (Chapters 3 and four uploaded!) Cloud and Tsuy are kicked out of the house, for an indefinate period of time. Where will they go? They're gunna head to...
1. Default Chapter

I See Nothing  
Rod  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, swearing.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody..; I wish I did. Wait, I own TSUY!! :D YAY  
Other: This is in first person mode. :D Yay. ; It's told by an insane Cloud.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
  
Why do I always need to take showers with ice cold water? No, I know what  
you're thinking, it's just this one time. But it isn't. I'm the one taking the showers,  
bare-ass naked with icey water hitting my body, I know what cold water feels  
like. I think it's because Vincent uses all the hot water on his mop of hair. It's  
not even fair, all because he has some black hair, doesn't mean he's suddenly allowed  
to use all the hot water. I'm not jealous or anything of him. Why do you think that?   
Stupid, that's why! You're stupid. I'm not jealous of anybody.   
  
I stepped out of the shower, tieing a towel around my waist. The towels were  
nice and warm though. It's weird, the water's cold but it still manages to steam  
up the whole bathroom. Everything was fogged up. Sighing, I heaved myself  
over to the mirror and looked in. Well, so far, I couldn't see a thing. Why, you ask?  
Well, I'm not blind if you're thinking that. I wiped away the moist fog over the mirror  
and looked in. And well, I wasn't expecting what I saw.  
  
I really haven't seen myself look so young before. Sad, yes. Young and sad, No.  
But this is what I saw, myself as a youngester fifteen year old. I hardly even   
remembered myself back then, before the Sephiroh incident.. Sephiroth.   
He's a psychopath. People say I'm crazy, well, they never knew Sephiroth. He  
should of redefined the definition of crazy. I looked at the figure in the mirror. There  
was a indescribable bright flash of light.. Kind of like the center of an explosion.  
When the light stopped, the figure was gone in the mirror. Not my younger self  
anymore, but .. Speak of the fucking devil. The lunatic himself, Sephiroth.   
  
He looked just as insane as ever. I hated him. But you know that already, now  
don't you? I hate him for everything the silver haired bastard did to me. You   
don't know what he did to me, I DO. I remember. And he should stay dead when  
I kill him, dammit!! Not just physically dead, but not appearing in mirrors when  
I'm fucking bare-ass naked and coming out the shower! What am I supposed to  
do, hop out of the shower, weapon in hand, and be ready to find any sorts of   
evil that might of spawned in the bathroom? I'm not like that, people. I'm not some  
sort of all knowing-all seeing wise man of the mountain.   
  
I growled and clenched my fist up into a ball, throwing it right into the mirror.  
The glass shattered with a ear-rackign crash, cutting my skin up. Shards  
of the broken mirror crashed to the floor and into the sink. Fuck. Now   
I'll need to go out and buy another mirror. Bloody Yay, now I'm bleeding!  
My friends will come in and probably think I tried to kill myself with a mirror.  
Oh come on, if I wanted to kill myself that bad to use a *mirror*, I would of  
done it a long time ago. It's fucking ridiculous on how they worry about me  
so much. I didn't want to stay in the bathroom much longer, they probably  
heard the crash of the glass. Aha, that almost rhymes, doesn't it? I'm so  
creative.   
  
Quickly I threw on my clothes, pulling on my T-shirt over my head and slipping  
on my pants. Now what was the time to do? The key word here is RUN. And  
that's what I did. I dashed out of the bathroom and down the stairs, running   
right by Vincent and Tifa who were talking. I bet Vincent was going to take  
Tifa up to his room and suck her blood or something. I whipped the door   
open and ran out on the busy streets of Nibelheim. I wouldn't exactly say  
busy, though. The streets were empty. Fucking Great! I'm the only guy running  
around outside. That's going to draw some sort of a crowd. Either that or   
some kids are going to run outside, then point and luagh at me. It really isn't  
that funny, little brats.   
  
I should really watch where I'm going. Because right then, I ran straight into  
someone else. Heh.. Didn't I say the streets were empty? Oh well, maybe I  
missed him. I fell back onto my ass, as did the guy I ran into. So far, I knew  
he was a lot smaller then me. Didn't seem that big of a deal, I probably just  
ran into one of those little brats I just got done talking about. I looked up.  
The kid .. he looked just like me. In the mirror.. Back then. So, after a  
few seconds of staring at each other.. We did the sensible thing. Screamed.  
I screamed because he looked like me. Why he screamed, I'll never know.  
We both stood up at the same time and went to run, only to bump into  
each other again and fall back over. Great, Dandy, Fucking Terrific! 


	2. Blonde Poufs

I See Nothing  
Rod  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, swearing.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody..; I wish I did. Wait, I own TSUY!! :D YAY  
Other: This is in first person mode. :D Yay. ; It's told by an insane Cloud.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
Fuck. Fuckity Fuck. Fuck Fries and a Side of Dip. My hand is really hurting  
me now. Lets punch glass! Brilliant, sheer brilliance on my part. Oh well,  
you know what they say. You can't take a shower without punching a  
mirror.. or.. something. Better yet, Vincent, Tifa, Cid, and Nanaki had  
all cuaght up to me. Tifa fell to her knees. I think she's used to that by  
now. Heaving her mammoth chest over, she let out a cry and took my  
bloodied hand.  
  
" Cloud! You're hurt! "  
  
No shit Sherlock. Where do you come up with this shit, Tifa? After  
all we been through, I think I'd know if I was hurt or not. You don't  
need to treat me like some fucking mentally retarded baby. I'm probably  
insane, I must admit, but I'm not THAT bad. Yeah, I know. I'm cynical.  
And it's showing. I'm the kind of all cynicalness that would ever be  
cynical land. Making fun of my childhood friend, because she's worried  
about me? Am I really that bad? Hell yes. I watched as Nanaki   
made his way over to the other person, and sniffed him lightly.  
  
" He smells .. like Cloud. "  
  
Wait, I took a shower. I don't smell like some evil hobo in Midgar. Wait,  
I don't think Red was meaning to be offensive. My bad. I watched as  
the boy twitched and winced, as if trying to shake off something in  
his head.   
  
" He's Cloud.. ?" The boy spoke up slowly, looking at Nanaki.  
  
At first, Red's appearence should of scared the kid. I mean, he scared  
me. I think that was right after he began to spew words at me, though.   
Nothing like having some catdog thing outsmart you. Hah. Catdog.   
That was the stupidest cartoon ever. You had a cat on your ass, and  
the dog had a cat shoved half way up to Golden Suacer. Whoever  
makes these stupid cartoons needs to DIE. Ahaha.. Wait. Morbid  
thinking isn't good, Cloud. Bad, Bad Cloud.  
  
" I-I'll go now.. "  
  
I couldn't help but feel for the poor kid. I mean, Tifa has these jugs  
of death that could measure up to be bigger then his head. Red  
looks like one of those things that you'd find in a pound. The type  
of thing that nobody would buy because it's so damn ugly and  
freaky looking. Vincent.. He's got a claw and broods so damn  
much that it could morph into a sphere around him. Anyone who  
gets too close to the 'Brood Sphere' would instantly be depressed.  
And Cid was a grungy old pilot, no questions asked. If Cait Sith  
was here, he'd be out of here no problem. But I didn't want him  
to leave. I don't know why. I just wanted someone, who could  
probably almost reach to my height of insanity. It'd be nice company.  
The wall can only answer so many questions until it gets bored  
and decides not to talk anymore.  
  
" Wait.. Don't go. " I said, looking to the boy. "Stay.. "  
  
" The two mental jerks wanna stay together, huh? " Cid mumbled, taking  
a drag of his smoke.  
  
You know what Cid. Shut the fuck up. I probably had more friends  
then you, you black lunged pig.Atleast I don't have some nicotine   
addiction. You probably joined a chain gang and were beat up  
by the mafia so bad that you'd have to take out all your sexual  
tension on Shera.. What the fuck? I'll stop now.  
  
" Yes. Please, Stay. " I heard Vincent speak up.  
  
" Oh.. No.. O-Only if you have enough room.. " The boy whispered.  
  
" Of course we do. If not, we always have an extra coffin. "  
  
I could tell that Vincent was joking. The guy had some weird ass  
sense of humor, I could tell you that much. He's not funny. He  
should try to stop that and just keep to being broody, because  
that's what he's good at. Being silent and broody. The kid looked  
confused. He didn't get the joke. Well, it makes sense. It's more  
of an 'inside' joke. A joke that Vincent should only tell to his  
inner demons or some shit. He talks about them so much,  
one guy might thing he's having an affair with them or something.  
Dude. That'd be freaky. I better tell the kid that Vince was joking.  
He might think that Vincent would try to kill him and shove him  
in a coffin or something. I wouldn't doubt he's plotting something  
like it, though.  
  
" .. He's joking. " I said slowly, before Tifa helped me up. I could  
get myself up all by myself. I'm a big boy. She began to lead  
me back to the house, assuming the others were following.  
What the hell, I can walk on my own. And stop stroking  
my hand like that, it's not going to fall off. As we got back  
inside Tifa's house.. Yeah. We lived in TIfa's house. She   
sat me down on the couch, as the others came in. Then  
the girl starts to wrap up my hand. What, I CAN do this by  
myself. The boy took a seat next to me. Surprisingly,  
Vincent was the one who broke the silence. What's he  
trying to do here, hit on the kid?  
  
" So . Who are you? " He said, in a deathly monotone.  
  
" ... T-Tsuy Garu.. "  
  
I'm not one to judge names. My own name is Cloud for god's  
sake. But TSUY GARU? He sounds like frickin bible character.  
Atleast it's not as corny as.. lets say, CID HIGHWIND, or  
TIFA LOCKHEART. I don't have anything against these people.  
I swear!   
  
Wait a second. I think Vincent KNEW that we didn't have  
enough rooms for the kid. We don't have guest rooms.   
I really do think he's plotting something. He might try to  
rape the kid in a coffin or something. Lets ask  
Vincent what his evil broody mind is plotting, shall we?  
  
" Vincent.. We don't have enough rooms for Tsuy. "  
  
Well, Red beat me to ask the question. Damn catdog thing.  
I think Red can read my mind. Either that or he's just that  
smart, that he knows everything. Even before it happens.  
What the..?  
  
" .. We don't? Unfortunate, Well, He can room.. "  
  
I cut Vincent off. Fuck you, Vince. You're not going to have  
the blonde pouf in YOUR goth room. Hah. I actually stopped  
someone from talking. Now they need to hear my expert   
opinion.  
  
" With me. "  
  
Well, Well! The big two words! Six letters all together! Damn,   
I should start writing some poetry. Those little punks manage  
to make millions of dollars by stringing together little incomplete  
sentences. What do they have that I don't?  
  
" With you? Cloud, are you sure? " Tifa squeeked, as she   
finished wrapping up my injured hand. She probably would  
of mummified me if she hadn't of looked up.   
  
" Yes. "   
  
I didn't need to lecture on about why he should. Tsuy just  
seems like the type of kid I could get along with. Don't  
look at me like that. He looks nice. Really. Screw you if  
you don't agree, because I don't care. I could tell  
Vincent was annoyed alittle, just by the way his face  
twitched. I grinned inwardly. That's right Vince, he's   
rooming with me. Go back to your dead chick. 


	3. Where it all began?

I See Nothing  
Rod  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, swearing.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody..; I wish I did. Wait, I own TSUY!! :D YAY  
Other: This is in first person mode. :D Yay. It's told by an insane Cloud.  
  
____________________________________________  
You know what's cool? I have no clue. I'm not some big coolness guy. But  
if I had to guess, I'd think night was awesome. I mean, nobody can see you  
in the dark. It's like some big .. I don't know. A big black thingy. With stars.  
Yeah, I know. I'm not good at these similies.Or were they called metaphors..  
Christ, whatever. I'm not an english teacher. I sat up in bed, looking at the  
clock. Twelve thirty. Wow, I haven't slept a minute yet. I couldn't say the  
same for Tsuy, though. He's been sleeping ever since he got into bed with  
me. And No, we didn't have any sex. If that's what you're thinking, you  
sick little monkey. He shivers a lot when he's sleeping. But it's really   
really.. REALLY weird on how he looks so much like me. The hair,  
the eyes, the thin complexion.. It's almost as if he's a clone. Clone? Of me?  
You've got to be joking. I've seen Sephiroth clones in my day, but none  
of me. Nobody would waste their time. In dull words, I suck majorly.  
Tsuy whimpered again and I rubbed my forhead. Was I just supposed  
to leave him to his nightmare? How I knew he was having a nightmare  
was beyond me, but something just told me I was right. I sighed again.  
What if he wakes up? He'd like, scream and fall off the bed if he saw  
me because I'd probably be the thing that's torturing him in there.. Not  
literally, but in his corner of the world.  
  
I shifted so I'd be facing Tsuy. He was shivering so much. I sighed,  
and then whispered to him.  
  
" I'll protect you , Tsuy . "  
  
Amazingly enough, my pety little words actually helped. He stopped  
writhing so much and back into a peaceful slumber. Woo-hoo! Score  
one for the Cloudman!.. What? Who cares, it's points for me. You   
can't take my points away from me!! I snuggled up to the smaller  
body, liking the boy's warmth. Soon his steady breathing lulled me  
to sleep.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Where the hell am I? Oh.. Lets see. Dark and dreary environment,  
everything washed in blue... I must be in Vincent's room!! Well,  
maybe not. It looked more like the Shin-Ra mansion. Infront of me,  
I saw Tsuy, who seemed to be leading me.. with confidence, I  
might add, to.. I don't even know where.  
  
" Tsuy? Where are you taking me ?"  
  
" To where it all began. "   
  
" What? "  
  
Where it all began? I had no idea what the hell he was talking about.  
I don't know everything. The kid could of atleast gone into some   
detail when telling me where the hell he's taking me.  
  
" Where all of this began, Cloud. " He spoke, his tone dreadfully  
calm.   
  
" All of this? Do you mean.. The beginning of Sephiroth's insanity?"  
  
I know what the lifestream sounds like. You don't even want to know  
how long I spent in the lifestream, it.. talking to me. If you'd call that  
talking. It's like turning static into words. And that's what happened  
just now. The static-word-thingiers attacked me. Not literally, with  
materia and swords going "YI-YI-YI" as their battlecry, but just  
like.. screaming at me and Tsuy. Well, I don't think they were screaming  
at Tsuy. But with each passing moment, the static grew louder and  
louder before I just needed to scream out. And I did. Tsuy wouldn't  
mind.  
  
" AGH!!!!! "  
  
And right after that, the static stopped. Hallelujah, thank the chocobos.  
But still, I don't have a clue of what's going on. But the static was a  
dead give away.. This was all a dream. Definately not mine, I'm not  
this creative when it comes to dreaming. Stick me on a pony and   
give me free rides for the day and I'm a happy monkey.  
  
" What's going on, Tsuy!? " I asked, atleast trying to get some information  
from him. After all, it could mean something later.  
  
" What do you mean? I'm taking you to where it all began. "   
  
" Tsuy!! Stop the riddles! What's going on? This isn't real, you know.. It's  
all just a dream! " That was a bad move. As soon as I said that, Tsuy's eyes  
twitched eerily. He suddenly screamed, his hands reaching to his head like  
spiders, clenching his head, digging his nails into his scalp.   
  
" Or is it, Strife? " A voice chimed. I knew it instantly. It was Sephiroth. He  
loomed over Tsuy's hunched figure, grinning maliciously. Tsuy was completely  
oblivious to this. Sephiroth watched Tsuy with an arched brow before he   
engulfed his own body with a black ink-like substance. It's hard to discribe.  
It's like the ink from an octopus or something. It engulfed Tsuy, and I could  
see Sephiroth 'inside' of Tsuy for a split second before dissapering. I couldn't  
help but scream.  
  
" TSUY!!!! "  
  
I wanted to wake up. I tried to wake up. But the fithly death monkey Sephiroth  
wouldn't let me. He was containing me in my.. Or Tsuy's.. dreams. The bastard!  
I could hear his insane voice, fill the mansion, and my head. He luaghed evily,  
like he always does. Like some big crackhead who just found a shit load of  
crack in his backyard.  
  
" What are you doing to him, Sephiroth?! " I screamed, trying to counter the  
insane luagh he was making.   
  
" He's my puppet. A clone to a failure. How sad. Oh no.. I think he's going to  
go kill your precious childhood friend. "   
  
" TIFA!?! YOU BETTER BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!! YOU HURT TIFA, AND I SWEAR  
I'LL KILL YOU!! .. AGAIN!!! " I don't know why I got so upset. I was talking to air,  
a floaty thing all around me. It's not like I could just start punching and hit Sephiroth  
everytime. .. Well, it COULD work.   
  
" Be pacient, Strife. I'll let you go once I hear the scream. "  
  
" What?! NO! " 


	4. On the Streets, with a single bag

I See Nothing  
Rod  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, swearing.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody..; I wish I did. Wait, I own TSUY!! :D YAY  
Other: This is in first person mode. :D Yay. It's told by an insane Cloud.  
  
*actually, for the first part of this story, it's told in TSUY'S point of view.*  
  
______________________________________________________________  
An insane smile creeped to my face as I slowly opened the door to Miss  
Lockheart's room. She was deep asleep, bundled in a puddle of blankets,  
chocolate locks of her silky hair carassing her face like a kitten's tail  
brushing along a baby's soft face. Clenching tightly in my hand was  
a knife, which I had snuck from the empty kitchen. Nobody would  
be awake so late at night. I advanced on the woman, as being told  
to do. By whom, you ask? Nobody imparticular. He's often spoken  
to me within my mind, and I could assume he was a friend.. Yes,  
a friend. My silvery haired friend..   
  
A flash of lightning flashed in the sky, luminating the room for a   
brief moment. Then the room darkened again. I loomed over the  
angelic woman, who was peacefully asleep. A voice teared at  
my mind, screaming at me to take her blood.. slash her, stab  
her, anything. And I raised the knife above my head, and brought  
it down into the woman's chest, the skin ripping and blood pouring  
out of the newly made wound. I watched as Tifa's eyes widened  
in sheer horror, as she let out a scream. To silence her, I brought  
the blade down once more, piercing through the Nibelheim girl's  
heart. She whispered something barely audible, but I had managed  
to pick it up.  
  
" C-Cloud.."  
  
________________________________________________________  
*Cloud's POV*  
Sephiroth, that fucking bastard! Finally wake now, already well known  
of the scream, I jumped up. Oh my fucking god no.. if the others wake  
up, they'll blame Tsuy. It wasn't him, dammit! And if they ask how I know,  
I'll just say I DO and to shove it up their ass! I dashed down the hallway,  
swinging the door open to Tifa's room. Cid, Barret, Vincent, and Nanaki  
had already beaten me there. Tsuy was huddled up on the floor, sobbing.   
Cid was utterly flipping out, Nanaki and Barret having to hold him back.  
  
" YOU FUCKING LITTLE BASTARD! YOU KILLED TIFA!!! SO  
NOW I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!!!!! "  
  
Jesus christ, Cid, don't get TOO dramatic.  
  
" He didn't do it!! "  
  
I managed to say, going over to Tsuy and protectively pulling him close. I  
barely knew him for a day, and it already seems I knew him for a lifetime.  
Vincent glowered and loomed over me, his crimson eyes staring Tsuy and  
I down. I returned the nasty look back, and began to comfort Tsuy, who  
was sobbing uncontrollably.-  
  
" It's alright.. It wasn't you.. It wasn't you.."  
  
Well hell, that didn't really seem to be working. Tsuy buried his spikey head  
into my chest, crying, as he wrapped his arms around my waist in like a  
deathlock. Vincent helped me up. What the hell? Isn't he supposed to be..  
THE ENEMY? Like Cid. Y DIDU KILL TIFA, PUNNNK. Well, it just goes  
to show you that Vincent believes me. He may be a gothboy punk, but he  
could be reasonable.  
  
" You two need to go for awhile. "  
  
No, Really Vincent? Lets stay with the crazy smoking pilot, who will kill us  
when we sleep!! I stroked Tsuy's hair, as Vincent..led me out. I know where  
the door is, thank you, I don't need YOU leading me along.Bastard. He still  
thinks I'm DUMB. Well, I'm NOT! I know a lot more then you, Coffin boy.  
Vincent handed me a rather large bag packed with things, before showing  
me out and shutting the door in my face. Wow, really polite, Vince.   
  
Something told me this was going to be one helluva' of a adventure. 


	5. Mako Reactors

Dopplegangers are Fun!!  
Rod  
Note: I changed the title because I was bored. I haven't the slightest  
what it means. Please, people.. review? I'm not threatening to stop  
the story if you don't, it'll just make me happier to write and know that  
people are actually reading the story.  
  
____________________________________________________  
Vincent must be some sort of friggin mind reader. Because when I opened up the  
pack, it was filled with all the stuff you need to venture up mount Nibel. How DID  
he know that we were going to head that way? We couldn't really go back and   
ask, without Cid jumping out the door like a rabid maniac and trying to gnaw off  
Tsuy's head.  
  
I helped Tsuy put on one of the red cloaks inside the bag, before slipping one  
on myself. The bag even had the buster sword and Ultimate weapon in it! Now,  
before you go on wondering how all this stuff can fit into one bag, I want you to  
think about items. Are you thinking about items? Well, I couldn't care less if you  
weren't listening to what I was saying. But we the people can carry a limit of  
99 of every item on us at all times. Including weapons. Har har, so useful, isn't  
it? And it never even gets heavy! Just shows that you suck.  
  
As I led the way up the mountain, I occasionaly glanced back at Tsuy.   
He would 'accidently' meet my gaze and automatically look away. Weird kid.  
You know, something THAT pathetic you can't help but like.  
  
And why the hell are we heading up the Nibel mountains!? TSUY sure didn't  
ask to! I didn't want to! What the hell. Doesn't matter now. We're going to the  
reactor. And maybe going to Rocket Town and spread the word about how   
much of a jackass Cid is...  
  
Don't get me wrong. I liked Tifa. I woulda' liked her more if she popped those  
matchine gun jumblies. She could of probably cut fucking diamond when it  
was cold out. She was a lethal weapon. She didn't NEED martial arts training  
from Zangan. She could of used Boob-Fuu or something. BOOBSMACK! HIYAA!!!  
  
Or something.  
  
Maybe I should start a conversation with Tsuy. He's been silent ever since the  
whole Tifa incident.   
  
" Well, " I began glancing back to Tsuy. He looked back. " I bet you don't know  
where I'm taking you. "  
  
Tsuy stared at me for a moment. My god, that was weird. That staring. It was the  
' Why the hell are you talking to me I'm guilty of some crime ' look. Before long,  
he spoke.  
  
" Nibelheim Reactor. " He replied, breaking our gaze and looking away.  
  
How'd he know!? I'm the suprior. Only I should know the secret. ONLY I.  
Wouldn't call it a good secret though.  
  
" Well..yeah...Ever been inside a mako reactor before? "  
  
Where have I heard that line before...  
  
Tsuy looked at me slowly and nodded his head, speaking.  
  
" Yes. I DID work for Shin-Ra, you know. "  
  
Still can't put my finger on the conversation. I've heard this before. I know I  
have. It was long ago, though. Probably not important. Of course it's not important.  
Everything about me is virtually unimportant. Saving the world from impending  
doom isn't important at all. OF COURSE I DON'T GET A THANKS ANYWAY.  
No thanks for Cloud. All my thanks is, is a straight jacket and some drugs. Hooray.  
  
We, sooner or later, reached the mako reactor. It was still there. I would of blown it  
up. I've done it before, too. Blowing up stuff is nice.   
  
As we went into the reactor, we climbed down the chain ladder to the catwalk.  
I can never place why the hell the reactor is set up like this. Is it to prevent  
intruders? Because I'd just stick a few matchines with guns at the doors to  
prevent frickin intruders. But oh well. We both peered down into the mako  
below. I held onto the railing steadily, because the catwalk was getting   
slippery over the years. I glanced at Tsuy. He was looking into the mako  
too.   
  
He didn't look at all afraid.   
  
My eyes narrowed, jealousy starting to take ahold.   
  
Sure, he killed somebody. But that isn't bad. Well, it IS bad, but not like I experienced.  
He should have something happen to him. Yeah! And if it's really bad, I could just..  
uh.. blame it on Sephiroth! Yeah, that's why he's there!!   
  
I lifted a hand up and shoved Tsuy forward, who fell over the railing.  
Only when I heard the yelp of the shove did I snap out of my trance of  
jealousy.  
  
Oh shit. Shit..shit.fuck..shit..SHIT..  
  
Lunging forward, I grabbed ahold of Tsuy's ankle. He dangled over the   
lifestream, crying. Well hold on a damn minute and I'll pull you up, jesus  
christ. He slowly began to lift the light boy up, only to slip on my grip  
holding his ankle and drop him into the thick substance below. There  
was a splash.   
  
" Tsuy! Dammit!! "   
  
This was, essentailly, my fualt. Can't blame Sephiroth, Jenova, Rufus,  
Cait Sith, a beach plug, or a chocobo. This was all me. One hundred  
precent all me. And, for the first time in ages, my eyes watered.  
  
But I barely even known him longer then a few days!! And I didn't even  
cry for Tifa's death! Even though the boobs of doom deserved it. Tsuy  
didn't deserve it. He was young and innoccent. All because I'M a morbid  
bastard who wants everyone to suffer doesn't mean I need to take it out  
on Tsuy! I fell to my knees, staring down at the metal catwalk. I slammed  
my fist on the metal.  
  
Now, nobody likes me. Back to the way it was. No Tsuy. But now everybody  
hates me more. This can't be real. And if it is, I'm killing myself. I'm gunna   
lay down and die. Or rot. Or explode. Or implode. Or melt. Or something..  
  
Wait, MELT? Explode? What the hell.I could see that in the papers.  
(WORLD HERO EXPLODES FOR NO REASON AT ALL. MORE AT ELEVEN)  
  
Yeah. Seems like something the news would do.  
  
Heh.   
  
...  
  
.. Shit.. Tsuy.. 


End file.
